Two KNights in Chaos
by CasXIII
Summary: Catherine Anderson, NightShade, a trouble maker needing a little discipline. This is where Richard, Bruce, Jason, and Tim come in. The villains and heroes are tired of her switching sides. Either good or evil. But Cat isn't good at picking, she's the fine line in between. Richard will change that, hopefully, and fall for her while at it, possibly. OC's involved. Rated T for safety.
1. Blue

**_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Batman or anything related! I only own my OC NightShade!_**

I laughed whole heartedly. I was sitting atop the police station in Gothim. I was swinging around a stolen purse in my hand watching as to how my shadow shown down on the street below, due to the moonlight bathing my silhouette. I looked at the purse and shoved my hand into it, pulling out a couple of $50's. I smiled and hid the money in my cape. I pulled down my mask and reached back and brought my hood over my head.

I jumped from building to building until I reached sight of a woman standing on the side-walk looking frantic. I jumped down beside her, startling her a bit and handed her the purse.

"Thank you so much!" I flicked my wrist in a 'shoo' motion.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Get home before I throw you there..." I growled watching her scurrie off.

I ran back up onto the building tops. I ran across them until I reached an old warehouse. Just through the doors was a bed, kitchen, wardrobe, chipping paint, broken down walls, and a huge hole in the ceiling. It wasn't the best living arrangments, but it'll do.

I was fixing to take off my hood and cape, along with my mask but my shadows sensed another presense. Scratch that...two. With my shadows informing me that the figures were men, I stood in my mist of darkness.

"NOW!" A deeper voice rang. I ducked in time to dodge a...bat frisbee? Wait, no...I jumped back as it blew. Then it began.

Blows and weapons of many kinds were thrown or swung at me. I was moving too fast and not everything was reaching me when it needed to. I was hit twice and must I say, the wounds stung like a berch. I dodged another bat boomerang. I wasn't able to keep up with all the attacks. I was planning to flee when I was shoved to the ground with much force. A weight sat atop my stomach and I barely cracked open an eyelid to see a figure looming over me and another on me. I hurt, I ached. I was sore and barely able to move. How was the mighty anti-hero, Nightshade, taken down my two baka's with a lot of toys?

I blinked multiple time in an attempt to clear my vision. Instead of the clarity I hoped for, that I needed, all I found was white splotches starting to fill in on my sight. All I felt was the boy's weight, the tightness in my throat and chest, and the sticky rivers of red streaming down my face. Blue...I was able to make out blue...before it all went white...

**_Author note: Was that any good? Will you tell me what you think? I tried and hope it wasn't too sucky. I would love to hear your thoughts! :) Thank you! Fixed the errors...I think...Thanks to SeraSearaSpin for pointing them out, otherwise I would have never noticed them :)_**


	2. Sides?

DISCLAIMER: Don't own anything Batman. I only own the Oc's! Enjoy! ^^

I awoke with a fuzzy vision and a dizzy head. My stomach twisted with an uneasy jolt as I sat up from the bed. Wait, bed? When did I get into bed? I turned in my queasy state of confusion. The room was huge. Mostly empty, but huge. I was laying on a King sized bed decorated with fluffy white pillows and blue bedding. Blue... Who was that boy in blue?

"You're finally awake I see." I turned my head to the voice talking by the door. What I saw was anything but surprising.

"Hello Brat Boy, I mean Batman." I smiled at his muffled growl in his throat. He was was fixing to say something when another person walked through the door. He was a younger looking kid, around ten maybe?

"Bruce, Jason is smoking again!" The kid whined.

"Shut up Tim!" A voice was sounded down stairs. It sounded a bit older than Tim's. A sound of footsteps running up stairs was heard and Tim immediantly ran for cover behind RatMan. The boy that ran through the door looked around thirteen or fourteen at most. He had an ebony color in hair with natural red roots barely showing, and his eyes were a medium to light blue. He was a lean kid. He wore a brown jacket and a black t-shirt with some ripped denim jeans.

"Jason, leave Tim alone and put out the cigarrettes." Jason just glared at the older man.

"Yeah, Jason. Listen to Bruce." This time an older looking guy came in. He looked around seventeen. He wore a blue t-shirt and black jeans and was the only one in the room at was wearing shoes. His hair seemed to be a natural dark color, and his eyes were a great shade of an iced over blue. Jason turned to face his with a growl and clenched fists.

"Whatever Dick..." Jason looked at his with a smirk playing on his lips.

"It's Richard technically..." He answered back with his faltered grin.

"So you're name is Dick and your personality matches?" I asked after being quiet for a while. It surprised Jason. He obviously didnt know I was there. His surprised expression turned into one of a smirk. Richard's expression turned into that of a frown. I couldn't help but laugh. I was playing with the helm of my black spandex halter top. I was wearing black spandex shorts along with my top. I had some purple and black checkard suspenders hanging down. My boots were off so you could see my thigh-high purple and black striped socks. I had my black fingerless gloves on along with my black leather choker around my neck. Wait...where was my cloak...?

"Okay, let's get down to business..."

"Where's my cloak?!" I cut him off rather loudly.

"That? In my room." Richard smirked. "Along with your weapons and small accessories." Richard finished off his sentence.

"Why are they there?" I dully asked.

"He just wants you to get in his room." Jason said slyly and winked. I laughed and Richard glared at Jason, clenching his fists much like Jason had done before.

"No, because I didn't want to leave them in here." After Richard's comment, it started out a long arguement between Jason and Richards. I couldn't stand being left in the dark so I stood up from the bed and pulled Richard's shirt collar back and knocked him onto the floor. Jason doubled-over in laughter at Richard's baffled face.

"RatMan, what am I doing here?" I turned to face Batman. He cleared his thoat rather loudly making Richard stand up and Jason straighten up and quit laughing. Tim was asleep in the chair in the corner of the room.

"You need to pick a side." He looked at me with half lidded eyes.

"What do you mean?" I questioned.

"It means you must pick to either be evil or good." Richard stepped in.

"You are considered an anti-hero. You do good but you as well do bad." Jason smiled a bit.

"What's your point?" I said plainly raising my shoulders a bit in a half shrug.

"You need to pick a side Catherine." Batman finished.

"No..." I glowered. Jason and Richard turned to look at me with a shocked look at my answer.

"You don't have a choice." Batman said back.

"Why not?"

"Because I said."

"You're not my boss."

"Doesn't matter. You will listen to me. We will talk about this tomorrow. Go to bed." Batman ordered me.

"No. I want my cape." I said stubbornly. Bruce just nodded toward Richard and left the room. Richard sighed and went over to Tim and put him on his shoulders.

"Jason, get to bed. It's 11:00 o'clock. Catherine, I'll be back with your things after I get Tim to bed." He turned and walked off.

"Ugh, fine. Night Catherine.." He waved to me and walked out.

I sat back in bed as the trio left. I had time to collect my thoughts. Good or evil? How could I choose? Both were just as fun to be. I sighed and layed back in the bed.

I was dozing off when Richard finally came back. He had my cloak neatly folded and my bracelettes, wristbands, and my headband nicely put on top. He put them on the dresser next to my bed.

"G'night Catherine..." Richard said quietly.

"Night." I mumbled as I snuggled into the soft blue sheets and fell into a deep dreamless sleep.

Author's Note: Second chapter. Quite a bit longer also. I hope this is okay. Well, review and give advise and such! ^W^


	3. Our Talk?

DISCLAIMER: Honestly, again? I don't own nothing except my Oc and story...

I woke up in the morning with Tim jumping on my stomach and Jason smoking near my bed. The constant jumping on my stomach tickled more than it hurt. The smoke wasn't pleasant but I was kind of used to it. My father smoked. He probably still does, I haven't seen him ever since my mother died. Man, cars and shadows don't mix well, do they? I started to laugh which startled Tim. Jason just looked at me and took another drag from his cigarrette.

"Awake?!" Tim exclaimed happily and he jumped off my bed again.

"You slept in late, it's already 7 o'clock." Jason snickered.

"Really? Man, comfy beds sure do have disadvantages." I sighed and swung my legs over to the side of the bed. Tim sat at the foot of my bed and laughed.

"Yeah, I guess. Bruce and Dick are waiting downstairs for you with breakfast." Jason sighed and started to walk out. "Come on Tim, let's go train." Tim started trailing behind Jason after his comment.

I stood up and streched my back and heard is pop a couple times. Satisfied, I swept my hair back and grabbed my cape but kept the hood down. I wore my mask and the rest of what was in the pile on the dresser. 'A side? Did I really have to chose?'

When I finally got out of the twisted halls of the Wayne manor and down the stairs, I calmly walked to where I assumed the dining room would be. I swung open the door and saw Richard and Ratman sitting at a long table. Bruce had his normal cold expression on his face while on the other hand, Richard looked mighty pleased. I walked over to Bruce.

"What?" I asked him narrowing my eyes.

"You look like you just came out of an emo store." He calmly stated stirring his tea.

"No, I came out of the shadows. Quite litterally I might add." I retorted back.

"Ooooookay, down to buisiness?" Richard asked while throwing me a chocolate, cream-filled donut which I happily bit into.

"Right. Catherine Anderson, have you decided?" Batman turned to me.

"Yes, I choose both." I smiled mockingly. Richard sighed in return.

"You can only choose one..."

"Then how have I been both for the past 6 years?" I smiled sweetly toward him.

"Because no one bothered to stop you, but we finally have." Batman glared.

"You haven't stopped me because I'm still both baka." I returned his glare with an inward smirk.

"We can change that." Richard cut in, eating another pastry.

"Don't think so Georgie." I waved my hand slightly.

"Too late." From his last comment, Bruce left the table and began walk to what I would guess was the bat cave. Richard followed and snickered quietly. I shrugged and followed.

When we reached the bat cave I followed Batman to the large computer he had set up. It was my file.

"Stalker..." I muttered. Richard shot me a quick glance and sighed.

"Catherine Anderson. Born April 13th and 16 years of age. Mother died at age 39 in a car crash. Dark black smoke was reported being seen pouring out of the car along with a broken bottle of Gilbert Red Wine. Father works at the infamous Rockfellar Science Project lab in underground Gothim. No siblings and reported missing at age 10 after Rayna Anderson's death." Bruce finished off.

"Point?" I asked.

"Just a background check and mighty empty, may I add." Richard smirked.

"So, an anti-hero whom killed her own mother and disappeared ever since her death." Batman stated.

"Yup." I snickered with a crimson smile. Richard looked at me completely shocked with a sad and shuttering expression.

"Why...?" Richard finally spoke.

"She deserved it. Every hall has it's dark corner y'know?" I asked looking up at him. He shook his head slightly.

"Anderson, go outside to the training ground. Richard will be teaching you hand-to-hand combat. Later tonight, you will help Richard and Jason stop Joker tonight at Gothim square." I sighed as Batman listed off the To-Do List and began trudging back to the front door.

"Blargh..." I groaned as I shut the door behind me.

Author's Note: Whoo! Sorry it was short. The next chapter will be a bad ars fighting chapter full of fighting! (Maybe...) Lame, yeah, I know...anyway, review and such and Enjoy! Feel free to correct me or give advise! ^^


	4. Dick vs Catherine

DISCLAIMER: I only own Nightshade/Catherine Anderson and the "plot". I own nothing belonging to Batman.

I had reached the field in about 30 minutes considering that I have no idea how the layout is in this manor of bats.

"Finally made it?" I heard Richard's smooth voice.

"Yeah, it's too big for my likings here." I muttered toward him.

"Well, let's get to work I suppose." He answered taking his offensive position. So does that mean I'm diffensive? Great...

"Bring it..." I had put my fists on each side of my chin and my right foot behind my left.

~Battle!~

Richard had charged first with a left hook in which I deflected with my fore-arm. I swung my ankle toward his in which he jumped over and lundged at my stomach. I jumped back clutching my abs from his fist. I jumped up and swung my foot at his head, thus landing a hit on his left cheek. He lightly brushed his fingers against his cheek and swung and hit me in the face. I stumbled backwards and he kicked my side and sent me tumbling. I wiped my lip of the small drops of blood and stood to my feet again. I ran toward him and did a flip over him. Before he had time to turn and react, I had kicked his back with the heel of my foot. He gasped as he faceplanted in the surrounding dirt. I snickered and jumped up onto his back. he signalled a loud 'oof' and rolled to get me off with a kick to the chest. I fell to the ground as the breath was knocked out of my lungs with the hard fall he had given me. I quickly jumped to my feet and recieved a hard hit to my jaw. I kicked him his chest backwards and jumped toward him. I flipped him onto his back and brought his arm and pinned it to his back making it cramp up. He slipped his arm away and slid his leg keeping him from getting caught again. He turned the tables and kept my neck and collar bone still. I kneed him in the chest and making him cough and sputter. I twisted beneath him and sent another kick to his face. He flipped back and fell, holding his nose and mouth.

"I win..." I spoke and turned away. "I'mma go tell Batboy of your loss and get some lunch." I smiled as I walked back inside. Until tonight I assume...

Author's Note: There. Updated like Someone bugged me about *cough cough* Xion F. So I am sorry that this is a short chapter but enjoy I guess and I know I am pretty late on this story but...*Puts on rockin sunglasses* Deal with it...Haha so review and all that stuff! Actually, that was a super short chapter but I have writer's block on this story so sorry. I'll make it longer next time around, promise. But I might aslo discontinue this story and rewrite it. Sorry for the people who actually kinda like it :) Bai Bai


	5. AUTHOR NOTE

**I AM SO SORRY!** I haven't updated in so long! This weekend has been so stressful and emotional for me. School has been a pain, I am soo sorry guys. I am working on the stories but I am sorry it is taking so long. I am working on the next chapter, I've just been busy lately…I haven't had much motivation and I have been working on school computers and on my DeviantART account. Ugh, I promise to have it up soon. Bai bai.

**_~CasXIII_**


End file.
